rmvxacefandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestion Box
A list of things that would be nice to have in the next installment of RPG Maker! For more on this discussion visit http://forums.rpgmakerweb.com/index.php?/topic/1823-suggestions-for-the-next-rpg-maker/ List Compiled by ShinGamix of Zombie Kingdom & red mammoth v. 0.4 Up to date as of March 20, 2014 *Some suggestions are simple or kinda pointless but wanted to include all the suggestions made. *May be missing some suggestions from the thread, and there's probably some duplicates. Feel free to clean it up. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. Plugins/Extensions - (For Example a Custom Battle System needs some script calls to be configured through the game (For example XAS), so wouldn't it be better if the plugin provides a new Tab in the Event Command window with easy button options instead of doing some realy complicated script calls) 2. Better control of Tiles/Tilesets: Ability to animate any tile, or set any tile to autotile. This would allow things such as animated autotile shallow water that is transparent and has a "bush" graphic effect at a higher layer, allowing visibility of the underlying lower layer. Example of how this might work: Make each tile its own graphic file. However, even though separate graphic files would allow each tile to have unique properties (an advantage), it would complicate tilesets (a seeming disadvantage). However, let's instead let the creator assemble "tilesets" within the program. So, for example, the user could place their desired graphics into a Graphics/Tiles folder, and could use sub-folders to keep their tile graphics organized. Then, within RPG Maker VX Ace, the user could go to the Database Tilesets tab and click a Tileset Assembly button, which would open a Tileset Assembly interface, including the ability to select a folder to see its pool of tiles on the left, and then paint those tiles onto the tileset at the right, similar to painting a map. Then the user would just click Save Tileset and give it a desired name, and it would appear as a tileset option that could then be assigned to one of the tabs of a zone. This would be amazing, because it would allow each zone to have several tabs of tiles, and each tile in any tileset would. Swap Tiles command. The Swap Tiles command would allow selecting a tile type/ID, or a region, or a specific X Y location at which to swap whatever tile is there for the user's choice of any tile from the tileset. Also, a checkmark box to indicate whether the tile swap should be "permanent" or not; by which we mean, permanent within that player's experience of the world, so that when the map is unloaded and re-loaded, the tiles remain swapped. Also, a Restore Default Tiles command that can restore tiles to their defaults by current tile ID, by region, or by position. Keep the Swap Tilesets command; it's great and is a means to accomplishing some of the things we hope to be able to do with Swap Tiles. Ability to assign all individual properties of tiles within the Tilesets tab of the Database. This includes properties such as being boat-passable, airship-landable, etc. Additional layers for tiles (about 5 to 10 layers), and an ability to assign individual tiles to any layer, regardless of their place in the tileset. Ability to assign passability of a tile separately from its layer. i.e. Instead of passability allowing X O directional or * "star," we would have passability of X O or directional, and layer would be a separate option, allowing us to assign a tile whichever layer we like. Also, a special "star" layer setting that allows the tile to be graphically treated more like events are, with the player graphic in front when it is at a higher Y position on the map as the tile, and the player graphic behind when it is at the same or lower Y position on the map as the tile. Ability to have tilesets of expandable size, so there is no tile limit to a tileset. Or, at least allow tilesets to be twice the size they are currently. This is quite noticable for animated tiles, of which there are currently very few. Changeable Tile Resoution - Choose from 16x16/32x32/64x64 etc. tiles. (Note that 16x16 can be accomplished currently by using 32x32 graphics using pseudo-pixels, but 64x64 cannot currently be done.) Ability for the map to have tile properties that override the tileset's tile properties. That way, any tile can be assigned special properties based on its location within the map. This makes it easy to add secret passages, etc. 3. Quick Window Edits - (Easily by dragging, or changing the position, size, color of the bar, menu, windows, Hud's with your mouse instead of scripts) 4. Bigger Resolutions 5. More Default Battle Systems 6. Mouse and Keyboard Controls 7. Advanced Message System - doesnt wait for the player to click so it will get to the next message, and also some better Windowskin Settings Which should allow the maker to customize his window 8. Full/All Button Keyboard Support 9. More Playable move formats 10. Advanced Map Layer Options 11. Auto-tile options - Allow for curved corners or corner options 12. Widescreen Monitor support 13. Return of Event Searching 14. Xp Style Mapping 15. Setup Priorities 16. Unlimited Map Layers 17. Event Collision - (for when one event touches another) 18. Default Dual Equipment Capability 19. Actor Defined Items 20. RMK3 All Event Commands - For the next RPG Maker, please, think about people who don't care about scripts (I don't want to learn a real programming language), and so: please, bring back all events options (commands) from RPG Maker 2000/2003! For this point VX Ace is really better than the first VX, but some important things are still missing, like the "wait until a key is pressed" for the pressed buttons commands option. *Limited ways to control TP generation. *No fine control for experience curves. *No "Target All" or "Target X Allies at Random" choices for skills. *No way to trigger events based on enemy deaths. (I suspect this is an oversight, since the tooltips give explicit instructions on how to do this -- only the checkbox to enable it doesn't exist.) *Limited options to tailor Attack and Guard. (Shouldn't each actor get his/her/its/their own Attack and Guard, seeing how they're required?) 21. Full Movement Control Grid Control (and passability) 22. Built in MiniMap Options 23. Shadow Pens types 24. Better Support For Large Facesets 25. Support for Fog Effects 26. Parallax Layer Support 27. XP size character options 28. Built in Animated Battlesrs 29. Default Customization of Title Screen - Include more layer options and animated/scolling options 30. Gif Image suppert 31. Expand of Traits/Features 32. Larger/More RTP Resources 33. Animations Felxabilty and Priority OPtions 34. Abilty to create Custom Event Commands 35. Event Layers 36. Built in Tileset and autotile Editor/Generator 37. Include a new version Music Maker with it. -or a Mario Composer type Music/Midi Maker 38. Advanced Weather options 39. Map generator like the dungeon generator 40. Be able to have the game player be able to create his/her own character mmo style. 41. Default Pixel Movement 42. Better Collision Detection 43. Be able to change the pitch of a song/theme without changing its tempo. 44. Add a Pasablility Mapping Layer 45. Support for ABS such as hitboxs 46. Non-Squarish Autotiles and map edges. 47. Intergrated Particle System 48. Light and Shadow Control: Including ability to set tone not just of the entire screen, but also of areas of a given dimension around light source tiles. This way, some tiles could be a brighter tone near light sources, while other tiles are the background tone. 49. Two/Three/Multi-Player Support 50. Split Screen Support and Options 51. Intergrated Mode7 52. Intergrated Windowed Mode Support/Option 53. Name/Text Box options 54. Animated Faceset 55. Map Display Name Options 56. Enemy Levels/Enemy Level up paired with Characters 57. Database No-Limits and More than 999 Maps 58. Multiple WindowSkin Option/Ability 59. Better NoteBox 60. Custom Data Fields for data Types with Name Value Pairs. 61. Setup Main Menu Command Window (In database) 62. Better Character Generator - Childern, OLd People, Monsters, Enemies, downed sprites, sleeping, and animated action poses like sword swinging. 63. Individual Map Tile Passability Setting Option 64. Additional Icons and Icon Set option and/or ability to use multiple Icon Sets. We often see nice iconsets but often have to combine them to use them. How about a feature to import additional sets and select the set you want to use per item/weapon/armor. This way we could have a sets such as icons-potions, icons-weapons, icons-swords, etc... Allowing for flipping icons up/down/left/right would be nice too. Some icons are topleft/bottomright and some are bottomleft/topright and being able to flip them would be a cool feature. Adding support for modifying the color/hue of a selected icon without scripts/notetags would also be nice. 65. Color/Hue/ Saturation Modification like for enemies and animations but be available for all the graphics. 66. The ability to set base/additional stats directly in the editor would be a nice feature also. Same with equipment slots/types. 67. Better Support for Midis/FMOD 68. Battler Generator 69. Be able to connect the generator to in-game play! 70. Ablty to Loop Parts of any music file in audio folder. 71. More Battle Back Layers and a Battle Front Layer 72. Patching System 73. The ability to event individual enemies like you can with troops. 74. More ready-to-use states (by default), such as Wall and Reflect. 75. Built In Templates - Character, Icon, Tilesets, etc. 76. Ability to stack events. 77. Events that don't lag the map to high hell? You remember in 2k/3 where you could have 50+ events on a map - just character events or mapping events - and the map would run smoothly? Even having a few parallel processes running at the same time (as long as they had appropriate waits set in them) wouldn't kill your FPS 78. ability to change walkspeeds, bind the run button or disable it or make it toggle instead of held 79. message enhancements like bold or italics or strikethrough or underline or center/justify would also be nice. 80. return of changing face sides/placing - except a little more, like 'above message box, right/left', 'in message box, right/left'. 81. a message box cutoff line that is set at the proper place for English text. ^.^; Hell, even auto-fix for lines, so that we don't keep going over our text again and again. This would be a big help actually, considering most people use different fonts and each is a different size. Auto-wrap for text boxes~ 82. set from the get-go would be the ability to *choose* pixel movement in 8-directions vs. strictly grid-based movement. As in a native part of the program that doesn't need to be scripted. 83. Bucket Fill Options-two things could be drawn and bucket-filled: Borders (For terrain and other types of tiles where rounded and pointed edges would be desirable) and Passability. I'm picturing a system where the border to an autotile would be treated separately to the autotile itself. * For example, drawing a circular "coast" border of 8x8 (or even 4x4?) tiles could result in a more natural "curvature" than borders that are designed to enclose the edges of a 32x32 tile. Then, once the circle was drawn, it could be filled with grass tiles. 84. Also, a similar dimension for "passability" would be nice too. Right now, to arbitrarily cut an area off, you have to use a whole transparent tile, set to "X" passability to cut an area off. This would be much smaller--8x8 or maybe 4x4--allowing you to draw a "line" on the areas you dont want the player to just walk over. This would be handy for parallaxers since they could set a more narrow area for the player to tread instead of having to double-triple check to make sure that their beautiful map aligns with whole, impassible transparent tiles 85. - More implemented options for skill setups/database. With this, I generally just mean adding in a steal option (let's be honest; many people enjoy having a character steal items, right?) and providing a way to use healing for enemies too. (Magic Pot, anyone?) Also, *maybe* the same style of item tag from 2k/3's database? (I myself prefer that over VX/Ace's) And maybe some more options available with states, too. 86. An extra option, much like on VX, wherein the passability can be selected on the map ITSELF. Upon selecting this option, all the tiles on the map appear as '?' or something. If you click on a specific tile on a map (let's say a table), the passability options cycle though '?' 'o', 'x' and 'star'. However, the idea here is that the option OVERRIDES what is set in the tileset. So if on one map you wanted to quickly make it possible to walk on the table, you go to the passability manager (without having to go to the tileset editor) and click on the table to make it 'o'. If on another, you wanted it impossible to do this, then on the other map, you select 'x' unless 'x' is your default for the table. 87. Increase the number of regions: 63 sounds like a lot till you start planning a world map. And why 63 (6 bits)? Can't you find an int somewhere to use for this 88. Full Encrytion - Encrypt everything - especially audio and any other custom assets. The audio is a big thing, and honestly, I would think EB would like the idea of their audio resources being protected. 89. The ability to copy/paste tiles to make custom tilesets in the editor. Yes, I know you can do this with Gimp, but it would be much simpler (and more accurate and just generally better) to be able to select a square, know you're getting exactly that square, and then put in into a square of another tileset. 90. You know what they should have more than 7 terrain ID's. 3 bits? Come on. They're already restricting how many tiles we can have per sheet there is no harm in giving us 8 bits. This isn't PC-98 era. 91. I'd like 3 options in the animation tab: > Easy stretch for animations so that we can easily fill the screen. > Option to have the animation play behind the subject > Automatically place the whole animation at a specified X/Y from animation file 92. redo option in the edt menu 93. Automatic data backup 94. And an undo, especially in the case of deleting codes/enemies/etc. 95. The ability to organize resources better in directory form, or the ability to put folders in the graphics folders. So like with character sets you could have a folder called 'animals' where all your animal sprites go. Or 'doors' for all your door sprites. It would make eventing about 1000 times faster, especially in games that use a lot of graphics. 96. Emotions to the character generator 97. Allow an event to access the event that triggered it: Example - a bunch of 'events' walking around in the room. It would be nice to put a 'leash' on a square by the door so that whichever event touched it, I could force move back a square or two 98. Allow a conditional branch to access an actor's level directly. I know this can be done via variables, but it would be a lot easier to have it as one of the 'default' choices. 99. Have the text preview window recognize the font being used so we can identify when the text will be cut off if we are using a customized font. Of course, a simpler solution would just be to include a wrap text of sorts 100. be able to copy/paste passabilities of just one tileset (say, Tile C) in Ace instead of either having to copy/paste an entire set of tiles or set up that same Tile C 20 times. 101. Options Menu: No more "F1" which is something that doesn't blend with the rest of the game and is not customer-friendly at all. But instead a full, accessible options menu from the main menu and title screen, containing at least the following: full screen on/off (with choice saved for later uses, by default: on) mouse control on/off (idem) musics and sounds on/off view animations on/off 102. Audio/BGM Options A. If you want the audio in battle to change once one track ends. B. Ending credits C. A cutscene that plays a song D. For scripts that include title screen events, you could have it so that once the title screen music ends a secret prologue will play before going back to the title screen. 103. Smartphone and Tablet Support/Porting 104. Camera Options and Rotations 105. A "Clear All" Database option then it says "Are you sure?" Then it say "really Sure?" 106. Point and Click/Drag and Drop Move Routes 107. Return the Select and Crop Tool 108. Autotiles in RMXP reduced the redundancy of having to shift-click, simply by double clicking the autotile and choosing how the edges would work. I don't see why this couldn't have worked with the autotiles in Ace. 109. Be able to edit the project while doing a test play. Not for any changes to be picked up immediately. But I hate playing through a cutscene, see something misspelled or where a line is too long, and having to either close so I can edit straight away, write it down so I don't forget it, or hope I remember. Having the game open in one window with the editor in another where I can just do a heap of testing and immediate fixing without having to leave the game would be incredibly useful. 110. Passability Changer (PC for short)? We'd have the same setup in the database where we could make our tiles X, O, or Star by default, but then have an option in the main editor where we could click, choose X, O, or Star, and paint them across the map for a specific area we want to behave differently, similar to how we can paint regions. What this will do is allow a person to change the passability of a given tile without having to rely on scripts, events, or tileset reorg to create the illusion of walking behind a wall. I could set up a wall autotile with X in the database as a default, create the map using this wall, and then click on the PC, choose Star, and then paint that across the area of the wall where I want my character to walk behind. 111. Built in support for diagonal movement(with option to turn it off of course) 113. Support for smaller animation sizes(currently has to be 192x192 per frame, it'd be nice to support say 96x96 for animations that don't need the bigger size, or to reduce load time for animation files with a lot of frames.) 114. Allow event pages to use 2 self switches for page conditions instead of just one (similar to how you can use 2 switches) 115. Being able to load sample database entries (actors, items, etc.) like you can do with sample maps. 116. Input your database items in notepad/excel and then import them in the editor. 117. The ability to customize the preview windows, in case you have a bigger resolution or a new font. 118. GIF support 119. Better control over character parameters in the DB. I feel extremely limited with just atk, def, mat, mdf, agi, and luck. Especially considering all the other parameters (ex-params, sp-params) used to calculate combat interactions. I'd like to be able to control how they interact with each other, or maybe even which are primary parameters. 120. Consider adding the keyboard as a total input medium. Currently to build a map in RPG Maker VX requires you at some point to use the mouse. I'd like to see this continue to be implemented, but additionally to be able to access everything via keyboard as well, much as the arrow keys control the EVENT cursor. 121. Allow import of Alpha Objects, the ability to include a graphic element directly to the map that just might be bigger than 32x32 pixels and is not included in the current tile set. 122. Ability to work with tiles as an element instead of a graphic. The designation of pixels (checksum) determine it's definition based upon a custom designed table, fully scripted by the Worldbuilder. This would do away with having to write a script or duplicating them, for every tile, there would be infinite layers and tile stacking ad infinitum, and it would also determine random encounters without having to manually plot where they are with digits. 123. Cloud storage 124. The ability to hit Tab or Ctrl-T to IMMEDIATELY enter Testplay mode directly where the event cursor is. Hitting Tab or CTRL-T again will exit right back to the editor. This will be considerably easier than having to show the logo each time and select play and having to force the starting position of the player to where the Worldbuilder is debugging. 125. The ability to have a RPG calculator. It would be a calculator with a scrolling display that can be saved to notepad that recognizes variables, such as HP(1) for the 1st player's hit points or HP("joshua") if Joshua is the name of the player. Some variables included could be Str(n/n$), Readywep$(n/n$), Readyarm$(n/n$), Level(n/n$), Itemno(itemid/itemname$), etc. This would aid in debugging. 126. The ability to include commands directly in a message panel. So you could say type @Quad @Right or use icons and the player would, if facing the sprite from above, walk right, walk up, then face left so they are at the right-hand side of the object they are addressing. As with all of these, the entire system and all functions could be accessed from the keyboard and control-keys if desired. The mouse would NOT be required, but could be used as it normally is now for those people who want to continue to use the mouse. 127. Make RTP more portable 128. Make more conditions able to trigger a common event. Just switches is unnecessarily limiting, and adding more conditions would make the feature much more powerful. 129. Script box in the conditions for events and common events so you can add whatever conditions you want instead of relying just on what's already provided, or adding extra scripts to cater for other conditions. 130. Object-based shadows 131. Map-zooming for battles 132. In-battle animation for monsters 133. Merging down map layers, and then building on top of that. 134. More quick event options: A way to customize Quick Events and create new Custom Quick Events. So, when the player hovers over Quick Event, it will show not only the usual options, but also the custom quick events the player has created. For example, with this as a feature, if the player makes chests function slightly different than the norm, they can change how the quick event makes chests, so they don't need to copy-and-paste their custom chest event; it will be available as a custom quick event. *Note that this is similar to Common Events in that they are custom-made commonly used events, but the Common Events don't include all the data in the actual event (such as priority, trigger, movement, options, pages, conditions). *Note that currently, to accomplish something similar to the Custom Quick Event feature, some level designers keep a map just for holding Custom Events for easy copy-and-pasting, but the Custom Quick Event feature would still be very welcome, especially if it managed to have some kind of interface for selecting different options, similar to the default Quick Events. 135. Weapons have their own formulas of dealing damage, maybe a specific damage range. The ATK stat could simply be used as an amplifier of that weapon's base damage. 136. Maybe an example bar of how much damage a weapon would do to an enemy in the database(select weapon + select enemy = total damage output(could also be used for skills) 137. One thing I find odd is that I can't access and modify the data of another event on the same map easily, such as the value of self_switches within those events. I know I can do a script call, which is what I do now.. but being able to access and modify event data for events on the same map would be handy and as such enable much more complex eventing without the need to resort to script calls. 138. Debugger and profiler tools 139. For Event Commands, let us select if "Wait" is either timed or waits until command before it has finished. It should also be able to be specified which Event Command on the list should finish first before continuing. 140. It would be nice in the use of common events which are called in a skill if the event commands could recognize the caster and the selected target. Currently, in case of multiple ennemies, you have to use a state and then search in the common event conditions for this state in each ennemy then apply whatever specifically to it. 141. The possibility to find a certain characterset in the list by typing it's name instead of having to scroll and look. 142. The ability for string variables (rather than just switches and numbers...) and the ability to "name input" absolutely any string (the said variables, classes, nicknames, etc...) 143. Additional coordinate-based mapdata 144. Instead of three resources (HP; MP; TP) with fixed behaviour (maxvalues, TPbyDamage,...) I would like to have four resources with a type-selection to determine how they're handled. the type-selection would include options like (including death when zero), (for skill costs, may be zero), (increased by damage), (for games that don't use them, removing from status screen), (linked to switch, same as disabled until switch is turned on after that same as MP-Type) and (being ignored by the game, but available for scripted functions) 145. String-variables and string-operation-commands for events 146. Multi-language support - The ability to export and load all string entries from the game into an taggedtextfile and reload that data after translations, changing the entries in all game fields upon loading. 147. Default skills that cost HP. Instead of using events or scripts, you should be able to make your HP a possible cost for casting a spell, and it should display how much HP it costs in the menu/battle. 148. Adding "Required Equipment" for skills 149. Add support for being able to separately animate the head, arms, legs, and acc stuff 150. Search function for database 151. A function to find which events are associated with certain switches, variables or other conditions. 152. A fade-in command for BGM and BGS, as well as proximity based sounds 153. Being able to dictate event functionality based upon the completion of a BGM, without having to insert a bunch of wait commands and estimate when the track will end. 154. Optional hexagonal tiles 155. Unlimited layers for the map... and possibly, being able to place some tiles more freely (like moving upper layer tiles in a 16x16 or 8x8 manner rather than the default) 156. Event move to Event! With logic to detect blockages. 157. Set Level Numbers past the current limit, so we can directly change how many levels and what they cost. 158. More battle systems e.g. front, side views. - On-map battle/ABS battle system (Legend of Zelda) -Charge turn battle system (Final Fantasy X) -Active time battle system (Final Fantasy VI) -(If possible, but not a priority - Tactical battle system (Fire Emblem)) 159. More Max Events/Maps as standard, for larger games. 160. Large Sprite Support, so heads don't get cut off. 161. Map decorations outside eventing 162. Search for events. 163. A player view where you can tell what a player can see while playing the game. 164. Add a triggering button in the editor that will auto populate a player's view of the map (based on the map the developer is currently working on) in full view. Set the default start in the center of the map. 165. I want some RM2K and 3 functionality added back in, primarily more control over enemy events, such as being able to control when a pre-emptive or a sneak attack happens first against you or the enemy, being able to decide what players or class can use what items like you can for weapons and armor, and the same control over EXP gains that 2K/3 had, which offered more flexibility than the current system does. 166. More options in the map properties, such as switches for random encounter troops, and noteboxes that could offer more opportunity for script writers. 167. Tileset swapping, driven by events, especially for auto tiles 168. A simple rectangle or any decorative box that you can display by hitting a button on the editor or pushing a hotkey. Choose the width and height and you're all set. Drag it around, have it snap to grid possibly, etc. 169. Drag/drop pages to change their order. 170. Trigger event when switch is OFF. This would remove the need for creating empty events, since you could turn the switch on at the end of the event for one time events. 171. Seeing the location of events when editing the region layer. 172. Add the option to make land vehicles, so we don't have to do tricky eventing in order to make our heroes ride a horse to another location. 173. Add the option to make events occur in vehicles, such as battles on an airship and fixed events triggered in the sea. 174. Probably been said already, but greatly expanded note-tagging for all equips, items, states, and skills. A note-tag box for setting up custom conditions for events would be pretty cool, too. 175. Add a new box "user data" to every object. Since it will be intended for script data transfer, the game should also contain a predefined method for parsing the box, so that the scripters don't have to make that method themselves and the format for that data is better defined than allowing every scripter to define his own symbols. 176. Built-in patching 177. Editor mods support (edit the GUI of RPG Maker's editor, instead of just executing when the game starts) 178. Editor Auto-recovery: If an editor crashes, it is recovered to a state where it was auto-recovered (once each 5 minutes); or when it was last saved (option to the user when reopening RPG Maker) 179. Mac-like Versions saving / opening so you can save things even you're not really sure if it is a better thing you changed (as an option) This video shows more information about the subject: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkY-BI377NI 180. Skip title screen toggle for debugging purposes 181. Animated title screen support 182. Toggle tile behavior view (like 'wall', 'bridge over player', 'ice blocks', 'ground', 'conveyor belt', …) 183. Toggle tile animations on editor map on/off 184. Ability to quickly find bugs in scripts (color coded scripts - red = possible crash at startup / conflicting scripts, yellow = possible bug but still playable, like missing or empty variable) 185. Create text directly in message box instead of previewing text every 10 seconds (e.g. typing dialogue in the font and letter-spacing in the game instead of Times New Roman) 186. Move route tool optimized to move a path created by pressing the arrow keys 187. Full custom stat controls, like ATK and EXP 188. Script editor basic search and replace 189. Secondary party members auto-following player standardly, but able to script movement to break off and act as an npc until getting back to follower mode 190. Disable scripts without removing them completely 191. Some improvements/extensions on default scripts like the Cache (why can't we cache stuff by default when the game loads?). 192. Editor support folders. Example. We put images in graphics/pictures/, Editor can read it using show pictures. But if we put it in Graphics/pictures/minimap/, Editor cannot read it. So sometimes our files got cluttered on the folder... 193. Built in Mapshot capture. For parallax mapping. 194. Custom charset size with custom collision. 195. Bigger script call box. Or it's okay the current size as long work like script editor (did not go to next line unless we press enter) 196. A battler generator. 197. Make the iconset bigger. Much bigger. 198. Let us select a custom menu format in the database, like having a Ring Menu or the Default VX Menu. 199. Add a fill tool when editing Regions. I don't want to go Tile by Tile adding region variables to every part of a map. Make it easy, and have us use a fill tool to cover regioning much faster. 200. More generator options (e.g. child, old, monster, animal, etc.) 201. Different height sprite templates, plus generator capabilities 202. A "find and replace" feature for switches and variables when editing events 203. Better support for custom properties... something like a box where you can do something like: PropertyName Value. Then the engine parses it so that we can fetch the value via using something like object.PropertyName. That way we won't need to alias data loading and use notetags to create our own custom properties for database objects... 204. Support for setting another identifier for database objects other than index 205. RPG Maker XP's picture "fog" function (not a weather type) 206. Unlimited tiles per tileset, unlimited tilesets, unlimited autotiles per tileset, or at least much more than the amount that RPG Maker VX (Ace) offers. 207. Support for fonts read from an image file rather than font files. 208. Have BGM stop playing when the screen's clicked away from 209. Playing multiple BGS sounds at the same time 210. Search all events for use of a switch or variable 211. Bring back panning and fade options for Audio (lost since RPGXP and newer) and integrate cross-fading time between 2 BGM tracks. 212. The ability to change event contents by hand. That is, there is the default mode like right now where you double click to add event commands, but there is another mode that translates the commands into text, in the same way the forum lets you change between the wisywig and bbcode mode. 213. Choose the frame size of imported assets: When importing an asset in the game let me say the frameWidth and frameHeight instead of having to leave blank space just for the sake of how the engine cuts it. If it's just 3, it's just 3 frames. No need for 3 frames with 6 blank ones, the engine could be smarter then that. 214. Easily resizeable collision rectangle: Option to change/set a collision rectangle of an event so it's easier to trigger stuff by distance and so on. 215. Integrated IDE 216. Editable Graphical Menu System 217. AI system 218. Asset stores 219. Automatic stat generation for enemies 220. Built-in support for modern gamepads. There's no control over axis values aside from pressed/unpressed. 221. Selecting icon for game executable 222. Transitions from RPG Maker XP 223. An "Add Feature" or "Subtract Feature" command. I'd love to be able to, upon level up, adding new features to actors or classes. 224. What about more customization with items? Instead of just "double xp" or "double gp" as options for an item, why not allow us to set a percentage? 225. I'd also like the ability to link specific skills to the "Attack" command if I wanted to so that actors could have different "unarmed attack" animations without having to script. 226. More default self switches. 227. A "Script Input" option inside the features for everything. Like, I want this character to have "autoAsdf" as a feature (something game-specific), or a special formula for poison damage, then put it inside the script input feature. 228. Widescreen with no black bars 229. Showing Text Show Text Window constantly displays and update a preview that displays below ok and cancel (preview is more accurate than the two guide arrows). Automatically correct text if a word is outside of the dialogue box margin it moves it down unless there are no more lines below. Maybe a spellcheck? 230. Changing priority without changing to a different event page 231. Being able to see the backs of the actors in the battle system. 232. Enemy magic has a graphic like player magic 233. Enemies animate rather than flash when attack, as well as possible idling animation 234. Autonomous move type: Move away 235. Event trigger condition facing direction (either of player or event) 236. When on the map, animation should stick to coordinates on the map, instead of following the view. 237. Ability to set animation speed 238. Define up to 9999 values for the Terrain Tag, each tag having options like Encounter Rate, Vehicle Settings, AirShip Landing, and battleback graphic. 239. Save As, Recent File List, and Merge Game for File Menu. 240. Updated Ruby 241. Multiple speaker support 242. Attributes shouldn't be hard-coded 243. Having multiple triggers for one event page that can cause different things. For example, if I press action on an NPC, I talk to them. If I push up against the same NPC, I can move them out of my way (in case they're blocking me in a hallway). 244. Default class for projectiles, and an event trigger for projectile hit. 245. Ability to add/remove Features from classes or characters with an event. 246. Checking for characters in the party with each other which might lock/unlock certain magic, skills or traits. 247. Customizable "Attack" feature. 248. Noteboxes for enemy actions and animations 249. Actors and enemies should use the same methods. Scripts that apply to actors should apply to enemies, too. Homogenize enemies and actors. 251. Auto file backup 252. Notetags for variables 253. A dial within the Map Property that turns saving from the menu on and off for that particular map. These could be on by default, and whenever there is a map the developer doesn't want them on (or wishes to use save points instead) they would just uncheck the dial. 254. Indicating certain items that can only be used on certain maps. So, for instance, you have a tent or sleeping bag that should only be used on the world map, but not in town or in dungeons. In the database, you would add to the item use (ie., battle, menu, key, etc) and add the option of "Map". That item would then be a useable item, but it won't be available for use (even if it's in your inventory) unless it's checked in Map Properites, and only then would be available for just the maps where it's checked. 255. Switches or Conditions to control what types of encounters take place at different times. So basically, I add slimes as the random encounter in Map Properties for a given map. I then indicate that random ogres would replace slimes if Switch X is on. If some event occurs in my game and I flip Switch X, if I were to revist this map, random ogres would attack me instead of slimes. 256. Allow the player to choose the battle and victory music for each map in map properties, like you do with map bgm's. These can still be overridden with events, if necessary. 257. In VX, we had map areas where we could set up encounters. This was removed in Ace, and we received regions instead. I vote to keep regions in place (if not improved upon) but bring back map areas for a completely different purpose: use map areas to control changes that should occur in the parent map when conditions are met - like if a village gets destroyed. As it stands right now, we can only change a map through events or by creating a duplicate map with all the changes. If we're planning a lot of changes, or we need a new tileset to paint over the existing map, events won't cut it, so we need to create a duplicate map. And then we need to remember to add a switch so the new map shows and not the old, and to go back and alter all of our transfer events based on the switch. If the changes occur to the world map, that could be dozens (if not hundreds) of events we need to fix, for every area (village, dungeon, etc) that exits out onto the world map. With Map Areas, this could be fixed to better suit the user. Basically, we design the parent map first. And then we choose map area (like in VX), which duplicates a copy of the parent map. In the new map area, we can select a completely new tileset and/or repaint the areas that are changing with new tiles and events. The area maps would be switch-driven, so they won't turn on and override the parent map until the switch for it has been turned on. Once that switch for the new map area is turned on, any entry points that previously went into the old parent map would now enter the new map area. This would only effect transfers that were previoulsy not switch-driven. 258. A more detailed battle event editor. Preferably one that allows the user to obtain targeted data a little more easily. 259. Isometric view support 260. Built-in pathfinder 261. More options for enemy AI. 262. Effects for show picture command, like fade in/out. 263. Event detection system 264. 2.5D support 265. Sprite changes and/or additions based upon equipped items 266. Better camera control options 267. Having single enemy battler event commands similar to how we have troop commands. This way we can have specific battlers do special things (like transforming into another enemy, creating random variables, triggering switches, etc) without having to program them into each troop they are with. 268. Export map. 269. Features from Yanfly scripts. 270. Changing the color of individual text boxes 271. Option to place the portrait on different sides of the text box. 272. Allow for different types of battle transitions 273. Exporting and importing level maps, including tile arrangements and events 274. More undos and redos 275. Stop telling us what type of switches/page conditions can be used on a page. Have it like the original PS RPG Maker, where there is just 6 empty slots(perhaps increase it to 8 slots to be on the safe side, and you can put what ever type of switches/page conditions you want(switches, char in your party, items in inventory, ect). 276. No more hardcoded game-related values, either in the DLL or in RGSS 277. A tab on the database in which the user can define whichever parameters they want. 278. Allow linking a messagebox's face to the actor graphic. 279. Alchemy system script built into the editor. 280. Better visually identified save files, for example show level and location you saved at, level of player, and the amount of money you have. The player can also enter a name for the save file. 281. Better control over the workspace 282. "Variable tree". A way to look at where a variable is used. Map, event, or on which item in the database it's attached too. This would help immensely with puzzles, quests, and functionality for testing. 283. An event tree in general, so we can easily locate the exact event we need to look into, edit, add things to, ect(aka clicking the event listed on the Event Tree instantly opens the event window for that event) 284. All the old Event Commands from RPG Maker 2003. 285. More sheet slots for animations. 286. Support for GPUs and multi-core processors. 287. States that override other states. 288. Categorize Move Route commands 289. Revised and more detailed help file 290. "Change battler graphic" event command 291. Select enemy attack animation. 292. Sort order entries: What about a sort order by alphabetic? You still have the IDs in the database, why not sort them? The IDs wouldn't change, but sorting them so a human can find things would be nice. In game there are ways to alphabetize things with scripts, but not in the actual maker itself. 293. Filters: Yep what about filters? If I want a skill that regenerates MP, I don't want to look through all 600 skills to find which 3 regenerate MP. Or how about finding enemies with over 1,000 HP? 294. Changing the pitch of a track while it's running, or change it without changing its tempo 295. The ability to decide when a track should play. For example, if you want a BGM to begin after an intro ME, you currently have to time it and add the wait commands. A feature that tells the system to wait until the ME ends to play this music would be nice. 296. Better support for concurrent processes. Threads, not just Fibers. 297. Common battle events: allows the same conditions as the pages for troops do which are different than regular event pages, but allows application to all battles without copying code 100 times. 298. New battle conditions for actor and enemy conditions. Players -being ordered -being attacked -using skill (includes attacking) and which skill Enemy -being attacked -using skill and which skill 299. Allow characters and monsters to have inheritable, customizable states. I would like the ability to make my bosses enrage if the fight goes on longer than it should(gear check basically) without having to screw around with switches and variables for every boss to make it happen. 300. Default steal command. 301. Enemy drops. Currently, we can drop 3 of the same item from a monster and no more. Doing that, you have to set all three of your "item drops" to the same item at the same rate to get that to happen. I propose that we allow people to put in "Amount Dropped" as well. In case you wanted monsters to drop say crafting materials, you could say "Harpy Feather, 25%, Drop 4". You could then save other slots for other items. 302. Make the database window resizable Category:ShinGamix's List